The Californian Nevadan Republic
The CNR was created in the fires and aftermath of the War against the invaders. It was created because of the anarchy and incapability of the US Government (Established one destroyed in the first day) and the US Military. Many of California's National Guard and Military Bases soon switched to the CNR as they were the only stable power in the Region capable of fighting off the anarchy that followed the attack and to contain the spreading infection. Capitol: Sacramento President: '''Michael Priscillan '''Location: California (Apart from the South East), North/North Eastern Nevada. Population: 15 Million. The CNR Armed Forces Much of the CNR's Defense Forces came from the National Guard and the Military Presence in the Region. With this they wield a military might to contain the situation of the infection. Though they also have to compete with growing powers in Nevada and also fight US Military units that threaten the CNR and all it stands for. With this, the CNR is constantly recruiting and training its military to fight. Much like the US Military, it is well equipped and well supplied with many weapons and vehicles of its predecessor. This means that the CNR has capablity on all forms of warfare. Commander-in-Chief: 'President Michael Priscillan ''The Army of the CNR The Land Arm of the CNR is its primary defense from the threats that would collapse the Republic. With this many of the men of the National Guard continued to serve as the frontline soldiers of the Republic. This manpower pool has lead to this faction dominating the west, but it is still challenged by militaristic nations. '''Total Active in the Army: '''23'850 Men '''Chief of the Army Defense Staff: Leonard Kimoy The Army is organised in similar ways to the conventional militaries before the attack. Organiational Structure and Order of Battl''e'' The CNR operates serveral standing forces that were formed from professional military personel that joined the CNR. These Represent the Elite within the CNR Military. 1st Assault Brigade '' *''2 Light Infantry Battalions (200 Men) *''3 Armoured/Mechinized Battalions (300 Men, 12 IFVs, 6 Tanks, Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''3 Force Infantry Battalions (300 Men, Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron'' (50 Men and Commander Lewis Kilgannon) *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' 2nd Assault Brigade *''2 Light Infantry Battalions (200 Men)'' *''3 Armoured/Mechinized Battalions (300 Men, 12 IFVs, 6 Tanks, Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''3 Force Infantry Battalions (300 Men, 'Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron (50 Men and Commander Max Tellran)'' *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' 1st Infantry Shock Brigade *''1 Light Infantry Battalion (100 Men)'' *''3 Heavy Infantry Battalions (300 Men, 8 IFVs)'' *''2 Shock Battalions (200 Men, 8 Heavy AFVs)'' *''2 Engineer'' Battalions (200 Men) *''1 Command Squadron (50 Men and Commander Charlie Basken)'' 1st Response Infantry Brigade *''4 Light Infantry Battalions (400 Men)'' *''2 Mechinized Battalions (200 Men, 8 IFVs and Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''2 Force Infantry Battalions (200 Men, Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron'' (50 Men and Commander Katherine Fally) *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' 2nd Response Infantry *''4 Light Infantry Battalions (400 Men)'' *''2 Mechinized Battalions (200 Men, 8 IFVs and Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''2 Force Infantry Battalions (200 Men, Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron'' (50 Men and Commander Lesley Elsmore) *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' These are not the total forces of the Republic and really only represent a small fraction of it, the elites. There are many other detactments and regiments formed from around the Republic. Every major city within the Republic is obligated by the constitution to provide at least one regiment of 1'200 men. Many Cities raises much more than this and hence why the army is so swelled with soldiers ready to fight for the Republic ''The Airforce of the CNR'' When California formed into the CNR, Many of the Airbases such as Los Angeles and Edwards fell into the hands of the CNR. This meant that many aircraft were captured and repainted with the Colours of the CNR. This established a strong CNR Airforce. 'Total Active: '''5'415 Men '''Total Number of Planes: '''180 of Varying Types. '''Chief Marshal of the Airforce: '''Bethany Falkingham Defensive Sectors of CNR Air Space The CNR has divided up its Airrforce Defense into 3 Distinct Sectors to make it easier for rapid response and administration. ''Los Angeles Air Sector *''3 Squadrons of F-16s'' *''2 Squadrons of F-14s'' *''3 Flights of F-4s'' *''2 Flights of ''AV-8B Harrier II *''Several Squadrons of B-52s (Varying Purpose)''